The present invention relates to a spring retainer for a poppet valve in an engine.
Poppet valves in an engine are biased into a closed position by a pre-loaded spring. The force of the preloaded spring is transferred to a valve stem of the poppet valve by a spring retainer which is locked onto the valve stem.
Spring retainers are often locked onto the valve stem via separate lock members. However, the separate lock members must be manufactured, handled and installed in addition to the manufacture handling and installation of the spring retainer. Also, spring retainers with integral locking means are known. A spring retainer with an integral locking means should be easily installed, provide sufficient locking force, and have a reasonable life.